Stock Pots Apartment
by Last Midnight Star
Summary: Everyone that comes here has a story. A story of their past that is expected to be hidden away in the pots of their heart. Little do they all expect, Link, the owner of "Stock Pot Apartments" loves to break pots, and has the guts to do it without even asking.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank my friend Neko for giving me the idea of this story! This is is going to be a short chapter story compared to the ones I plan to post. I like to think of it as a warm up! This takes place in the "Ocarina of Time" period. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Looking at the old abandoned apartment complex, Link couldn't help but smile at himself. He was the new owner of this building and was panning on making into something extraordinary. He was going to remodel the interior and fix up the exterior so that it looked like a nice warm home to whomever is to rent a small apartment room. He didn't plan on keeping it an apartment, he was only keeping it that way till he can save up enough money to finally build a nice bakery in the building, and at the same time, turn the rest of it into a nice home.<p>

Entering the building he was able to find a nice flight of stairs that led to rooms on the second floor. each room had an extra room for a bedroom, they had their own washrooms, and a small kitchen. there were around twenty rooms on the second floor compared to the third floor where there was only one. The room on the top floor belonged to Link. It was nice area, similar to the other rooms, only bigger. He himself made his way up their so he could start unpacking, in the mean time he surveyed the area to make sure that everything was already fixed by the time he got here.

Once he got to his room, he saw that everything was already moved in for him, that didn't include the extra pile of boxes that were on the side of his living room. He opened some boxes till he eventually found his laptop, then made himself comfortable on the couch and began looking through the information in his e-mail. Six rooms were already reserved for a a few people, and he was to expect them by the end of next month. That meant that he had enough time to call in the gardeners and painters to fix up the place in time. closing his laptop he unpacked some of his things.

The expectation Link had for his business was great. However he never expected for there to be stories behind everyone who came to live there. Nor did he expect to find something more valuable to him than his dream of making a bakery


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, before I start this I would like it if you guys not freak out over a character's OOCness. I have been in a very good acting class for the past three years so I know how to build a character, and how to stay in character. I have my reasons as to why each character is the way they are.**

* * *

><p>A small sized moving van came and parked in front of the apartment building. Link took notice of this and went out to greet the new renter. The building was now a pastel colored block with green bushes surrounding it's perimeter, he was vary fond of how it turned out, and he was hopping that the first person to move in would too. Stepping out of the van with the help of the driver was a small teenage girl. It was vary popular for students to get their own apartment in the area these days, but what he didn't expect was for her to be pregnant. She had short green hair being pulled back by a light green hairband. The maternity dress she whore was also light green but also had white polka-dots. Link hurried over to help the driver finish helping her down on her perfect little while flats.<p>

"Thank you." She said to both men placing a hand on her stomach. The driver gave her a nod and left to go open the back of the truck and start unloading the boxes. "You must be Mr. Avalon! I'm Saria, it's a pleasure to meet you." She gave a friendly smile which Link returned in favor of her kindness.

"Please." He insisted "Just call me Link."

The green haired gill simply gave a giggle and said "Alright then. Link it is."

The older man showed her to her room which happened to be the closest to the stair case. He allowed her to sit at a table in the lobby while he helped bring the boxes to her room. Once the boxes were all unloaded and on the second floor, Link assisted Saria with her unpacking considering she was pregnant. Not long after they were done they were both having a snack in the lobby to celebrate her arrival.

"How old are you Saria?" Link asks as he eats one of his home made cookies.

The teen age girl responded "I'm only sixteen." She looked down and rubbed her stomach "You must be asking because I'm pregnant."

"Yes actually. Do you plan on finishing school?" He asked looking as if he were concerned "If you need a sitter I'd gladly do it for free."

Saria gave an uneasy laugh as she continued to eat the cookies on her plate "I was planning on taking online classes. I guess I can go back to school a few months after giving birth. You don't mind do you?"

Link waved his hand shaking his head "Of course I don't or else I wouldn't of offered!" Saria only smiled again before they continued eating their cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>I find it weird how whenever MiiVerse isn't working I take the random time of the day to write these small chapters...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Link and Saria were enjoying some time outside simply entering themselves with each others company. They had both grown accustomed with living in the same building, Link would help Saria here and there so that she doesn't stress herself with to many chores. She spends most of the time attending her online classes, receiving help from Link every now and then when it came to things she didn't quite understand, and he was fine with that. There were even times where the both of them sat in the lobby on their laptops doing their own work.

That same day was when they could here black open toe heals click against the pavement, one foot being placed in front of the other like a model on a runway. Hips swaying side to side with log locks of red hair swiftly following along. Right before them stood a beautiful woman wearing a skintight black dress and black gloves. around her neck was a gorgeous rhinestone necklace. a long red boa looped between her arms and her sunglasses hid her deep blue eyes. She held a black fan with ruffles at the end, which she softly moved back and forth as if she were some queen. The large black feathered hat made it no better as link stared in total awe, wondering 'What the hell is wrong with her?'

She walked up to the duo that was sitting on the bench near the door of the apartment building. With one hand placed on her hip, and fanning herself with the other she looked down upon them asking- excuse me- demanding for them to get the owner of Stock Pot Apartments. Link only chuckled and stood up holding out his right hand "That would be me. I'm Link Avalon, it's an honor to meet you Ms." He was silent for a moment thinking of what to say, looking at her with a questionable look.

Pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head (under her hat) she responded "Malon Lon." She took his hands between her index finger and her thumb as if she were picking up a small cube of cheese and shook it, disgust was plastered on her face as she did so. She then looked to Saria and asked "And you are?"

"I'm Saria and I'm renting a room here." The teen smiled at the red head who happened to give a simple hmph before turning her attention back to Link.

Giving her hair a small flip Malon started to speak "Well , I would like you to give me the keys to my room."

Link gave the best smile he could as he said "No problem Ms. Lon, allow me to escort you."

With a pleasant smile Malon raised her hand and snapped her fingers "Boys!" She commanded and a lot of men appeared dressed in black suits. "Bring my stuff!" And they were all soon carrying piles of luggage and boxes into the building.

They headed up the stairs with the trail of men following behind. when they made it to the small apartment room Malon had a look of horror on her face "W-What is this! A janitor's closet!?" Link face palmed right there, this was so expected... "W-why I-I have never been so shocked and appalled! Where am I going to put all my clothes and accessories! It won't fit in that tinny closet! What is this!?" She referred to the kitchen "What am I supposed to do with this!? Isn't there room service!?"

Link looked over to the snobby woman who was throwing a fit and said "Ma'am, they only have room service in hotels."

The red looked over at him with furry "Well they should have them in apartments as well!"

"Then that defeats the entire point of having an apartment." The blond dead panned. He moved to the side while the men in black started to unload and unpack her things for her.

"What ever!" Malon started up again. "You better be great full that I'm actually going to live in your rundown apartment. Now if you will leave, I can start fixing up my lousy compartment!" Her attitude was enough to drive Link up the wall especially the "Tah- Tah" noise she made while fluttering her fingers goodbye.

Link walked out pinching the roof of his nose as he tried to think of what just happened. Giving a nice long heavy sigh, he finally accepts that he is going to be dealing with a spoiled brat for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Malon... What am I gonna do with you...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

All day and all night Link was being dragged and called to follow the demands of the problematic red head. either something was out of her reach or she didn't know how to work it, so in result she would call upon the land lord to help her. He was so thankful that Saria offered to cook her the meals, he was even more thankful that Malon was having her beauty sleep at the moment so he could have some nice warm tea. Sitting in his lobby alone, he let his muscles relax. Closing his eyes, enjoyed the nice silence that engulfed the room. Oh how much he had been wanting this, and oh how much he loved it. It was like heaven it's self came down upon him and gave him that moment of solitude to reign over his tiresome body.

Only did he enjoy it a little to much, for when a group of big buff tanned men barged into his apartment complex with giant guns, all he could do was look at them in frustration. he glared at them from his chair, his red eyes had bags under them allowing his murderous glare look more threatening "Really? Is this really happening right now?" The biggest man came up from the middle of the group. His skin was a bronze tan and his black hair was slick back. his button down shirt wasn't buttoned revealing his eight plus packs. One muscular arm rests his hand on his hip, while the other flexed as he holds a giant gun on his shoulder. a toothpick was being held by his straight white teeth as he smiled down at Link, who pinched the roof of his nose for the millionth time that day.

The tall man standing before the blond pointed his gun at Link, aiming between his eyes "Listen up kid. I'm the leader of the Goron Gang, we're here to speak to the owner."

With a look of frustration Link simply sighed and leaned back in his chair saying "I am the owner." The man withdrew his gun, leaning it on his shoulder again while Link continued speaking "If you want to rent the room, it's the third room on the second floor. I'll go get you your keys."

"Alright then. My name is Darunia by the way." The taller man held out his right hand for Link to shake.

The blond stood from his chair and took the guys hand and shook it. "Link Avalon. You may simply call me Link."

"It's nice to meet you Link. It's a pleasure doing business with you bro." The older man scratched the back of his head " Sorry about barging in on you like that."

Link waved his hand in front of his face saying "Don't worry about it. Let me just go and get your key." He then turned around and headed to his office closing the door he started to question what the hell he was thinking when he decided to start this business. opening the drawer to his desk and taking out the right key, Link went back out of the room only to find the group of big buff men, with the huge threatening guns, sobbing in the middle of his lobby.

"Boss! I can't believe you're leaving us!" One said

"Are you sure about this?" Said another

Then there was "But we love you!" and Link had to hit his four head against the door frame several times.

Once everything settled down, Link was finally able to hand Darunia the keys and show him to his room, where the Goron gang leader moved in without a problem. As for the owner, he didn't get the rest he was wanting, because as soon as the Goron gang members left, a certain girl's voice came into ear shot. Apparently Malon was done with her beauty sleep, which meant that he would be busy for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all to those who reviewed for reviewing! I really enjoy what you have to say! I'd like it if I can hear from all my readers even if it's as simple as "I liked it" or "It was good." I know these chapters aren't long, but I'd like to get feed back!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Rate and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I'd like to thank those who reviewed since my last post of this chapter. I'm glad you guys found this fabulous and funny as well as unexpected. I'm also grateful for the criticism I received from a guest. I would private message that person but obviously I can't so I'm going to have to reply on here (In case that person ever sees it)**

**I'm sorry I disappointed you with spelling mistakes, I'm actually vary ill right now and I tend to miss those things when I am. I'm just now getting done with having pneumonia and I really can't focus between my coughing fits, fevers, and the constant phlegm (followed by a bit of blood at times). About character personalities, I don't know what to tell you. I got the sweet girl, the brat, and the gangster so far. I'm thinking of different things per character so if you think I'm trying to make all of them different to what they really are in the game, yeah no, some will have similar personalities others won't. Now the thing about Link not breaking any pots... Dude really? That just made me laugh. Okay for one, you have no idea what I have in mind for this fan fiction okay. Like you would get into someone's business the first day you meet them, I'm at least trying to make Link seem decent enough to get to know the person better before he does. Another thing, bro... This fic is INCOMPLETE, there for IT'S NOT DONE. So, if you're going to complain about something not being in a fan fiction, do that on a COMPLETE fan fiction, I can assure you Link will be breaking some pots and getting into other people's business eventually. I also said before that this is going to be a short chapter story, I meant the chapters were going to be short. Another thing I said, this story is a warm up, I haven't attempted to write a story in three years so, exuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me princess if this story isn't suited to your liking.**

**Now I will continue... Please enjoy this fic and if you don't like it, why keep reading? Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Malon came running into the building screaming, causing Link, Saria, and Darunia to panic as they came out of their rooms in a hurry. Her red locks of hair looked like a bird's nest, her hat was falling off her head, she had broken her favorite heals, and her boa was drenched in mud.<p>

When Link saw what a mess she was he instantly asked "What's wrong?! Did something happen" and came down in a hurry, worry swimming in his eyes like a bunch of goldfish trapped in a small fish bowl.

"Oh link!" the back of her hand collided with her forehead as she fake fainted into the man's arms "It was absolutely awful! It was a ginormous green slimy creature with big soulless black eyes! It grabbed me and did this to me!"

Link, who had never heard of such a thing asked her where it was, and she told him it was right outside. So he left the building to see the rather terrifying creature, Darunia following with his gun in hand just in case. Malon stood behind Link holding onto his shoulders looking frightened. "I can't believe you're doing this! What if it comes after me again!?"

"Don't worry little lady." Darunia turned to her flashing a smile and a wink "I'll get rid of it for you."

Malon, not paying attention to the armed man, only pointed over Link's shoulder yelling "There it is! The green monstrous creature that nearly consumed me in it's slime to drown me!"

The blond man was wondering what he did to deserve this. His face had annoyance written all over it as he looked at the frog sitting on a sleeping white cat. "Malon. It's not going to hurt you."

In offence to what he just said she stood back in shock saying "Excuse me?! That creature tried to kill me!"

"It's an amphibian that eats flies! It's not going to eat you!" He tried to get it through to her head but in the end she still insisted for them to get rid of it. They would argue about it back and forth till eventually Darunia decided to step in.

"Well since this is't going anywhere." The buffed man pulled out his machine gun at the frog. "I mine as well just end it now." he pulled the trigger on the gun blasted the frog splattering blood against the pavement in front of the apartment complex. Link face palmed knowing that he was going to have to clean that up later.

"Great..." He looked over and saw a person stop in his tracks as he looked at the blood. A wide red eye looked at not only the frog's body, but also the body of the now dead cat. light blond bangs fell over the other eye. This person wore a big white jacket with a large red sheikah symbol on the front. A blue plaid scarf wrapped around this person's face. Stepping back the boy picked up the cat's bloody collar and looked at the name.

"You killed my cat." He said before shooting a glare at Darunia "What the hell man!?" But Daruia wasn't paying attention, he was to busy being showered with complement by the lovely red head. "Damn it." The smaller boy shoved the collar in his pocket and turned around. Link feeling bad placed a hand n the boy's shoulder which was casually slapped away. All Link could do was watch the smaller boy walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I'd like to give a shout out to Lara for bringing back the motivation I seemed to have lost! So Props to Lara!**

**Please review at the end! Thanks for reading enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Regret. It's been really hitting him hard on the head. Why didn't he simply get a small apartment room and buy a building then make it into a bakery rather than buying an apartment complex and save up enough money to make it into a house bakery thing? Oh that's right! He would go bankrupt in less than a month and be left with some serious debt! Even still, he believed he would have ended up better than how he was now. His blond hair was being held by his fists with his elbows gladly prompted on the tea table in the lobby. He was so done with the insane gangster and the dumb ginger in the room. Saria was at a doctor's appointment right now and he had to deal with these two.<p>

"Okay, Darunia for the last time. You need to apologize to the owner of that cat!" Link stated for the millionth time that week.

Malon got in the way "I don't see why! For all we know that feline could be a accomplice to that horrid creature!"

Link looked over to the big buff guy who happened to be giving Malon the most seductive smile he could as he leaned on one arm over the table "Don't worry babe, if some monster tries to come after you again I'll terminate it like a terminator in Termina trying to terminate monsters in The Termination War."

The blond gave the man a look of 'what the fuck?' before groaning and hiding his face in his arms in misery. "I give up. I'm going to apologize for you then." Right when Link was about to get up a man who seemed to be the driver of a moving van came in.

"Excuse me." The man said as he entered "Is the owner of stock pot apartments here?"

The blue eyed blond stood up and walked over to the man "Sadly yes, is there a problem?"

"Actually, we're here to move stuff into a room for a young lady named Ruto Zora. She would have come with us today, but apparently she's ill so she couldn't make it."

"I see." Link nodded "Well I'll just open the door to Ms. Zora's apartment room and you guys can start moving her things in." He then did as he said and allowed them access to the room.

* * *

><p>Not long after they were done and Saria was home, Link decided to go shopping for some groceries as an excuse to leave the building, and boy did he take his sweet time. While he was going through the halls he found himself face to face with the Sheikah who's cat was blown off the face of this planet by the machine gun. Regret of coming here started to fill his mind again, well he did say he was going to apologize for Darunia.<p>

Finding courage some where in his being he walked up to the boy and started off with a "Hey." To get his attention "I wanted to apologize about what happened to your cat the other day."

His red eye pierced Link's blue ones as if asking'Why the hell do you care?' when he really said "You're not the one who killed her, so you shouldn't be the one apologizing."

"But I was there when she got shot. I'm also the owner so I should have stopped Darunia." Link responded showing guilt while scratching the back of his head. "I'm Link by the way." He held out his right hand.

"Sheik." The shorter boy said before turning around and attempting to leave.

Feeling like he was being given the cold shoulder Link couldn't help but go after him "How about I pay for your groceries as an apology." The boy looked at him silently without emotion "Look I now that it won't replace your cat or anything, but it's the least I can do."

With a moment of silence and a turn Sheik finally said "Fine." And walked off putting a bunch of snacks, water, and ramen cups in his basket, which Link gladly payed for.

* * *

><p>A few days later a girl with sickly pale white skin appeared at Link's building. Her hair was short and curly, her light blue head ban made her curly hair look like a bump. Her eyes were a glossy purple color signifying her eyes are sensitive to the sun, causing her to hold a white parasol in her light blue gloved hands. She wore a white sundress with a blue ribbon along with white saddles and light blue purse. She removed her sun glasses and walked over to Link. "Excuse me, but may I have the keys to my room?"<p>

Link offered her a smile and nodded "Yes of course, you must be Ruto Zora. Do you need help getting there you look rather weak."

The girl returned a week smile "Yes, that would be nice of you to do so."

"If you need any help just call for me." He smiled "I'm Link Forester. You may simply call me Link.

"That's a nice name. Thank you for the help." Ruto smiled, Link nodded and he left while she closed the door to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I accidentally changed Link's name to forester instead of Avalon last chapter, and messed up the beginning... I apologize for that... I didn't notice till I read it half asleep. Here's Sheik's side story. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Sheik was thankful for the food that the taller man gave as he made his way to his home. If you could call it a home. It was pretty much an abandoned shed in a secluded area in the forest. It was worn out, but it was good enough. he had a roof, a makeshift bed, and an area he could start a fire and put his food to cook. He even had a mini fridge and ate on a diet of noodles, chips, and water everyday. He was fine with it. But now in a empty corner resided a bed made for a cat that was no longer to be used.<p>

Sheik looked at the tag on the cat's collar that said Yuki. The name meant snow, perfect for a stainless white cat. Earlier that day the young Sheikah bought a chain so that he cod slip off the name tag that happened to be connected to a small bell and put it around his neck. That cat was important to him and he wasn't planning on just forgetting about her so easily.

After eating a cup of ramen Sheik layed on his bed looking at the ceiling full of holes. He wondered what life had in store for him, he can't continue living like this even if he is grateful for at least having a place to live. He wished for something more than what he has now, but as well something less than what he use to have.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout out to <span>Cormag Ravenstaff <span> for reviewing... You know I'm just going to shout out to everyone who reviews each time I post from now on...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 already? I thought I was like on 5 or som'n. Oh well! Let's begin shall we?**

* * *

><p>The month finally came to an end and a few other people moved in. One just happened to be Nabooru and the other Rauru. Not that it helped Link in the slightest. Nabooru happened to be a lazy good for nothing sarcastic college student and Rauru was an old fart who laid around in his room all day crying, no one is sure why and no one bothered to ask other wise they would fear of being drenched in a sea of salty tears. Everyday was a bother for Link and he could never find a moment where he could truly rest so when he hadn't heard anything for a little over an hour in his lobby he went to see if everything was okay.<p>

No one was down stairs and no one was making any noise. Malon's beauty sleep should have finished by now, which it seems she's not waking up, which also means that Darunia would have no reason to be flirting with her in the middle of the hall. He knew Saria was getting her monthly check up along with Ruto (Who tends to go every week), and that Rauru went to the super market. So in total! Link can have time for himself in peace! He quickly sat himself in his chair in the lobby and let himself sink into the silence. He almost didn't notice the door being slammed open by the small teenage girl.

"Mido! I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Saria began stomping up the stairs while she was being followed by a guy slightly taller than her.

"B-But Saria!" He started "I have rights to her too you know! She's my daughter as well!" Saria headed to the door to her room which was only a few feet away from the stairs. "If you think that I'm not going to at least try to make us into a family you're wrong! I was wrong at first to leave you, but now I realize that I really do love you and our child!" Saria then turned to look at him only to find her shoulders being held firmly and his eyes looking at her intently "Every moment that we were appart I couldn't stop thinking of you. I wanted to see your smile again, I wanted to see you beautiful eyes again! And damn it Saria! I am extremely embarrassed right now but I would do anything to have you back!" The girl he held tightly froze in place her eyes wide in shock.

"What's going on up here?" Link asked scratching the back of his head

Mido turned to glare at Link saying "It's none of your business!"

This slightly irritated the land owner, and it didn't help that Malon had just left her room. "Saria, is everything okay?"

"No." The girl said as Malon began to walk past her. At the same time Saria responded as to why she wasn't okay, Malon slipped and feel on a puddle on the floor "My water broke."

Both males look dumbfounded at the same time before yelling "What!?" and began to rush and get things to take Saria to the hospital. they would stuff clothes, diapers, bottles, and a bunch of other necessities into a suitcase.

"Hello!" Malon waved "I think I sprained an ankle! I need to go to the hospital!"

Link Mentally face palmed as he was trying to get Saria down the stairs "Can't it wait!?"

"No!" She wined "If I do it'll get swollen!" Tears threaten to leave her eyes. Link rolled his and ran up the stairs to help her as well.

They all made it outside and Link flagged down a taxi that just so happened to be driving by. That's when a rather pale figure caught his eye. Ruto was walking on her own to the apartment, she was nearly dragging herself. "Ruto are you okay?"

Ruto just collapsed into his arm "Sadly I'm worn out. I need to go get some medicine but I forgot my money at home so I wasn't able to pay for it."

"We're headed to the hospital now, would you like to join us?"

"I'd love too." And with one swift movement Link carried her princess style into the car where Mido was seated next to Saria, Saria next to Malon who was able to scoot enough to fit Ruto.

Not long after Darunia came out with blood seeping through his masculine waist. "Hey, I kinda have to get a bullet removed..." So then Malon and Ruto were sitting on Darunia's lap... Then Nabooru appeared joining them in the taxi claiming to have an unexpected doctor's appointment. So now there were three.

Link managed to get in up front in the passenger's seat and everything seemed to be going well till traffic hit. Anxiety started to hit everyone at once, especially the driver with how everyone was acting. Everyone became silent as they heard Saria scream in pain and start breathing heavily. "Everyone! Out of the Car!" and everyone except Saria and Mido dispersed at that one command given by their rent owner. Mido stood on his knees while holding onto Saria's hand. She was now laying on the back seats ready to give birth.

"What the hell do we do?" Link asked, "Have any of you delivered a baby?" All of them stood silent as in saying 'No' Then he mentally banged his head against the car roof. "Why would I even ask?"

"I could try." voice beside the blond man rang his ear drawing his attention in that direction. He found himself face to face with Sheik again "I took child development in high school and delivered kittens before. I have a pretty good idea as to what I should do."

"What ever it is, just do it. Some one with some knowledge is better than none." and so the birth giving process commenced.

* * *

><p>Saria rested her tired body against Mido. He kept his arms around her as they looked down at their new baby girl with smiles smacked on their faces. "What should we name her?" He asked kissing the top of Saria's head.<p>

"I was thinking maybe, Dawn. Since she was born earlier than her due date." Mido simply chuckled and agreed on her behalf. Nothing seemed to be able to ruin this moment for him or even her.

"Saira. Will you marry me?" If Saria would only look at him she's be able to see how red his face is at the moment. Even if she didn't she simply smiled and answered.

"Of coarse."

While everyone else went to the hospital in a different taxi Link and Sheik were sitting on the trunk of the car taking a break. Link was the one who ran off to get all the stuff like and sanitizer, scissors, and hot water and such. Sheik on the other hand had to keep count and analyze the child to make sure it was coming out at a right pace and that it was healthy. After chugging down a water bottle Link looked over to the boy who was looking down at his own. The taller blond couldn't help but smile and ruffle the other blond's hair saying "You did good! How can we ever thank you?"

"Dinner." Sheik was quiet for a bit, cheeks tinted pink when he glanced over to Link then looked away "I'd like you to give me dinner for the next week. Starting today." Link smile only widened finding how cute how Sheik happened to be rather shy. He then chuckled earning a glare from the smaller boy "What are you laughing at!"

Waving his hand in front of his face motioning no, Link said "Nothing, Nothing at all. Just thinking on what to cook for dinner." The smaller boy only crossed his arms and looked at him suspiciously before giving a silent 'hmph' and looking away again.

* * *

><p>That evening everyone gathered at the table full of luxurious foods Link was able to prepare once he got back to the apartment complex along with Sheik, Mido, Saria, and the new born. There were balloons and streamers up to decorate the place, each one florescent in color. Link stood at the head of the table with Sheik sitting beside him as he announced "Alright everyone! This is a feast to celebrate the birth of a new member of this apartment complex everyone give it up for baby Dawn!" Everyone clapped "We are also celebrating the fact that none of you are dead!" Link said before thinking 'Unfortunately' "Along with giving thanks to Sheik. for safely delivering Dawn!" Not that Sheik cared, his eyes were set on the fat turkey in the middle of the table. After a few confetti popers the group feasted through the night till their stomachs can't hold anything else.<p>

* * *

><p>Silently crying on the side walk just outside was Rauru holding his bags of groceries because they didn't wait for him... End of chapter...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shout outs to! NOAL! ...cause nobody else... reviewed... (muffled sobbing)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**OAO Oh mii gwad home work suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuckssssssssssss! Please enjoy this chapter! Ready! Set! Link Start!**

* * *

><p>Malon began storming into the lobby like she usually does, only this time she was enraged. It was evident with every step she took that she dosn't want to be spoken to, not that Link cared what she wanted or didn't, he still followed her to her room asking " What's wrong Malon?"<p>

"It's none of your business!" She snapped in her usual girly voice. She slammed her door in his face before turning around.

Link gave a heavy sigh as he spoke to her behind the door "I think I deserve and answer as to why someone is disrupting the peace here!"

Malon rolled her eyes before opening the door again yelled "Again!" She breathed loudly like a annoyed teenager "It's none of your business!"

The blond didn't give in so easy frustrated, he yelled back "Listen I have had it up to here with you making demands and acting like the world is ending because of the most stupidest reasons!"

The red head started to turn as red as her own hair as she looked at him with anger "They aren't stupid reasons!"

"A cat died because of you!" He reminded her which she didn't seem to care much about

"It Like, Deserved it!" Putting her hand on the door again Malon pretty much screamed "Now excuse me! It's time for my beauty sleep!" then slammed the door and the door to her bedroom.

Standing there irritation still evident on his face, Link just stands there. Nabooru then shows up in sweatpants and a t-shirt asking "What pissed her off?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Link stayed in his place crossing an arm over his stomach and prompting his elbow on it while he tapped his chin thinking. "I could always use the master key..." His eyebrows came together in disagreement "But then she'd probably do her best to get me out of the room and lock the door again..."

Then a wind like voice rang his ear with it's grace "Why don't you just use one of Darunia's guns to blow down the door?"

Turning to his side, Link saw the smaller red eyed blond who's face was half hidden behind his usual scarf "Oh hey Sheik, what brings you here?"

"It's almost dinner time. I came to eat." He deadpanned "So about blowing up the door..."

Link placed his hands on his hips looking at the door as if he was admiring as well finished painting "You know what I think that just might work. If you help me I'll give you double servings!"

Sheik was quiet for a moment as if debating till he finally answered "Deal, just give me five minutes..." He then walked over to Darunia's door where he entered the room.

The Garudo gave a yawn before heading down the stairs lazily commenting "Hey, If you don't mind I'm going to get some Lon Lon Milk out of your fridge."

"Yes I do mind."

"Thanks Man I knew you'd understand!" And so she went to chug down the milk any ways.

Five minutes later Sheik came out of the door and waved goodbye to Darunia and casually walked over to Link seemingly empty handed.

"So?" The taller blond asked looking almost anxious.

"Darunia may look scary but the man is actually kind of cool. He said he'd treat me to some lunch some time." The smaller blond seemed to be at bliss for a moment causing Link almost feel as equally at peace.

But then he remembered "The gun! do you have the gun!"

"Oh that." Sheik reached behind himself pulling out a large gun "I only managed to sneak out a bazooka... I think it'll do some damage..."

"Only a bazooka?! Some damage!?" Link questioned sarcastically "How'd you even manage to hide that behind you!?"

"..." Silence "... Secret..."

"Well, what ever. We're not going to use it. It's to dangerous."

"Only one way to find out..." The red eyed blond positioned the gun on the floor and getting ready to pull the trigger.

"Sheik what are you doing?"

"Getting double servings." And with that the Sheikah blew up the door! surprisingly it only damaged the large wooden figure. "Done... So about dinner..."

"What is sweet mother Nayru is go'n on!?" Link stood still analyzing that voice. It sounded like Malon's only more... country? "All I do, is get back from a long day of try'n to get'tuh job as a singer 'n this is whut happens!"

"Malon?" The tall male blond raised an eyebrow looking at her oddly "You're... country?"

"No duh I'm country! I can't believe it took yall this long tah realize it! Who in the name of Din is named Lon? My father owns Lon Lon Ranch! For Farore's sake!"

* * *

><p>Everyone let Malon cool down her temper while everyone went to help make dinner, then finally while they were all seated at the table Link finally asked Malon "So you came here to be a singer."<p>

"Yeah, whut of it?" She glared at him from across the table not wanting to touch the subject.

"Do you want to share?"

"No." They continued to shoot glares at each other, almost to see who would break eye contact first.

"Let me guess, you ran away from home to go to the big city and fulfill your dream of becoming rich and famous like in every country girl movie." Link stated mainly just to tick her off, he didn't expect the look of shock in her face. "Wait! Don't tell me that's what you did!"

"No it's not, it's just similar." She pouted giving a sigh she got comfortable and began her story. "See, when I was younger I loved to sing, I had got'n it from my ma and I would sing with her while we took care of the horses together. She had always dreamed of be'n able tah sing 'n front of an audience on a stage 'n every thang! I kept tell'n her that, no matter what one day she would be on a stage sing'n her heart out tah everyone 'n that they would sing along with her. But when I was young my ma became sick. So much that she couldn't get out of bed of how weak she was. I would go tah her every day sing'n to her every song that she thought meh. Then on her death bed, I promised her that one day I would sing 'n front of an audience and sing a song in her place. So once I turned eighteen I left the ranch seek'n to fulfill my ma's dream."

"I see." Link sympathized as he looked at the red head "So what type of songs have you been singing?"

"Modern day songs of course! What else does everyone list'n tah?" Malon responded

Then the wind like voice spoke again looking up from his food "Is it a song from the heart?" Everyone turned to look at Sheik almost in shock "Are you actually singing a song that your mom would like you to sing? Are you being true to your music and yourself? What good are you if you aren't who you really are, people want real people, not snobby fake girls who think they're all that."

Everything stayed silent for a while. Malon thought about what Sheik had said so she finally spoke up saying "You're right. Thanks, tomorrow I'm gonna simply be my self! Even if it does sound cheesey!"

* * *

><p>The next day Malon came down the stairs wearing a rather cute strapless dress. The chest area was a light beige with little white buttons going straight down her chest. A light brown belt hugged her rib cage separating the smooth beige from the light yellow ruffles that flowed down just above her knees with tiny pink flowers scattering the thin yellow cloth, but most of all she wore her belt matching cowboy boots with pride as she was headed for the door. This was going to finally be the day that her carrier started as a singer. Malon Lon was finally going to fulfill not only her ma's dream, but her dream as well.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>shout out time! WOOOOOHHHOOOOO!<strong>

**KeepCalmAndHateDora, If you watch Hetalia you should totally read the cross over fanfiction with Hetalia and Dora!**

**Cormag Ravenstaff,**** Glad you got a kick out of Darunia bor! Oh and I can cry more tears if you want... Are you feeling the guilt yet?!... FEEL IT!**

**RageMuffinz,**** May your words be true!**

**AnnoyingSword217,**** You hit me right in the feelz bro QAQ I almost cried when I read that thank you!**

**Noal,**** Don't worry about the chapters (Holding stacks of paper) There are more to come!**


End file.
